mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hank Doc
Hank Doc, is the husband of Noa Doc and a former villain turned hero. He is also the tritagonist of the story, next to Noa and Jack Spidrox Hank is close friends with Jack Spidrox, whom he has known since kindergarten. Hank's Power Form is Telicis and has access to the Doc-Up despite being a Non-Doc like Catherine Doc. History 'Background' Hank is the only son of his unnamed parents, who are currently unaware of Hank's previous villains status. They do know he's married but have not yet met Noa. He met Jack in kindergarten and have been friends ever since. Jack was also the one who enrolled Hank into becoming his "associate" in his evil schemes. After meeting Noa, he started to think what he could do more with his life eventually decided to do good things. He was eventually taken under the care of Creator and taught him a few techniques about weapons. Later he became Schepper's apprentice who taught him a few magic tricks. Due too working together with Noa a few times, the two started a relationship. Eventually Maker gave them their own place on a boat previously owned by Noa's father. When Maker accidentally found the remains of Doc Island, he re-build it for Noa and Hank to live. As this Island was previously owned by Colin. Many people including Colin, Baron, James, Schepper and Creator didn't like Hank being Noa's boyfriend. Mainly because they considered him a liability as he was an easy target for villains as he couldn't really fight back. Catherine and Maker both taught that Hank and Noa were a great couple. However they also agreed that he wasn't as much of a threat to villains. One day, ShadowLife tried to steal the DocSoul and he and his allies ambushed Noa in a battle while Hank could only watch. When Noa was defeated and the DocSoul was decoupled, ShadowLife tried to get it but Hank interfered, only for him to trip. This resulted in him falling on the DocSoul, which miraculous resulted in him gained the Power Form Telicis. On Hank and Noa's wedding, Noa's deceased family members Colin, Baron, Dalon and James as well as Catherine, Alex, Schepper, Creator and Maker were invited. The party didn't go very well as the majority of them didn't taught that Hank wasn't good enough to protect Noa. However, the wedding was crashed by DiamondLord, ShadowLife and his allies. All the Doc's fought side by side to defeat them. During this battle, Colin was cut of from the others and was almost overwhelmed by the villains. Hank stepped in and together they were able to defeat them. The other Doc's saw everything Hank did to save them and as such he earned their respect and trust. 'Amset Ra' To Be Added In the final battle, Hank faced against Cobra and managed to hold his own against the very powerful foe. When Sphinx (PowerForm) appeared on the scene, he instantly got rid of Cobra and faced against Hank and Jack. In the end, KeyBoat appeared and caused enough damage to Sphinx with "Aurea Lucem" for Telicis to defeat him. 'Nazim' To Be Added As Hank was working on his computer, Nazim attacked the Island using his stolen sword of Cortés. Hank used the Cufflinks and a God Card at one point to fight against Enericción and Rat, who also wielded a God Card. Key assisted him in the battle as well, putting up an impressive fight before getting defeated for protecting Hank. During the battle, Hank as Telicis discovered that he had ocular based powers because of the use of the God Card. He used these new powers to defeat both of his foes. 'Sacrifice' To Be Added 'HIM' After ShadowBot acquired the two Swords of Hernán Cortés, Jack and Hank knew that ShadowBot would go to the Island to access their Glass Door. With the help of X1 and X2, Hank and Key secured the Island and prepared for ShadowBot's arrival. When he appeared Telicis fought ShadowBot for some time and was the last one standing as ShadowBot and Red Eye defeated the other robots. When X1 and X2 got back up again, ShadowBot used one of his weapons to stop them and knock Telicis out. When Hank regained consciousness, he went back in and found Noa knocked out. He went through the Door and found ShadowBot and Red Eye at HIM's Prison but ShadowBot stalled Telicis long enough for HIM to be freed. HIM declined ShadowBot's alliance and quickly took him down after Shadbot threatened him. Telicis got back up once again and halted HIM and told him that he would imprison him. But HIM managed to get away with Red Eye after taunting and distracting Hank. Hank noticed ShadowBot who tried to get away and the two battled once again but ShadowBot used his final bomb on Hank which was filled with chloroform which knocked Hank out. He was later brought to The Tower by Noa after she had dealt with HIM. Physical Appearance Hank's physical appearance is that of a normal human, his build and age. Hank stands 1.8 meters tall. He has black combed hair and brown eyes. He always wears his grey goggles over his eyes. He has little to no facial hair as he shaves himself often. Hank's physical build is quite muscular. He tends to be seen wearing a jumpsuit, with black shoes. He also wears a magical grey collar, similar to Baron Doc's black collar. Personality Hank is very protective over Noa and is willing to protect Noa at any cost and doing everything to protect her. He is willing to put his own life at risk to protect her. Even secretly locking Fusion Mode, at one point, behind Noa's back to protect her from harm. He supports Noa in every decision she has to make. He is always there for her and tries to calm her down when she gets angry. He doesn't quickly back down for anything or anyone, not even Maker and DiamondLord. Hank is generally seen working behind a computer. He enjoys working with them as well as other forms of technology. However, when his help is required during a fight he will gladly join his wife and his best friend anytime. He enjoys his time on The Island and is mainly in charge of maintaining its functions. In the beginning Noa's relatives, excluding her mother, were disapproving off Noa's relationship with Hank due too being a regular human as well as former villain. Even after Hank received Telicis (PowerForm), they weren't very pleased with Hank. After Hank saved his father-in-law with the rest of the in-laws watching, they buried the hatchet. After this, they became extremely acquainted, very friendly and showed mutual respect towards each other. Hank's love for Noa goes as far as he was willingly able to go against and even fight Maker when he ordered Noa to flee for his father. He was able to combat him with powerful hits as well as effective strategies but it was countered every time. Maker commented that his love for Noa was incredible and his fighting skills were very impressive but he had to protect her against the wrath of Demolisher. His love for Noa and his personal braveness goes as far that he sacrificed his own life using the Dagger of Life to resurrect Noa's father who could help her in her last fight against Nazim as "all else had failed". Hank has shown to be able to do anything to "get the job done". This mainly results in him using various secured and dangerous objects and items that can aid him in certain situations. Even it those items are harmful to himself or result in his temporary death such as using the Dagger of Life on himself to resurrect Colin. Hank is also very serious at times but can sometimes let his guard down. Still he becomes very suspicious when something odd is happening and then he becomes very observant. He takes his jobs seriously and tends not to make jokes during them. Which allows him to focus more at the task at hand. Abilities Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: Hank has been trained by his wife Noa Doc as well as Creator and Schepper in hand-to-hand combat. He is not as skilled as the three of them but still is a proficient user in it. Over time, he became more and more proficient in combat and could hold his own against his friend DiamondLord. He has shown to know hand-to-hand combat techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes. He has also shown to have learned boxing and karate techniques from Noa and can use them quite effectively. Skilled Swordsmanship: Hank used to take fencing classes when he was younger and as an adult he still retains rather skilled in it. He could hold his own against an expert like Nazim before being knocked out. He has shown to wield a sword with fine proficiency in speed and power. He can deliver skillful strikes but can also defend himself against offensive attacks. Nazim even once commented that Hank's skills were rather impressive. High-Level Intellect: Hank possesses a high-level intellect with expertise and skill in science, physics, computer engineering, information gathering, mathematics and mechanical engineering. His cognitive capabilities such as his memory and ability to learn new information are very well developed. He has shown numerous times to process things very well and rather quickly. He graduated cum-laude with honors from the top of the class on the Lego University. A notable feat on his own, he managed to calculate the exact amount of energy required to restart the DocSoul and temporarily activate Master Control with the help X1's computing power. High Computer Skills/Intellect: Hank was a former villain who was mostly used for computer hacking and computer work. He has demonstrated to easily operate any type of computer, handle any setback easily and understand statistics and graphics with a simple grace. During his villain phase, he had never been captured by the police and was able to hack them as well to erase any information about him. He has also shown to operate The Tower's computer system with relative ease as well as with great efficiency. Weapon Skills/Intellect: When he quit being a villain, Creator allowed Hank to join his boat. During that time he acquired great weapons skill from Creator. And as such he now creates his own weapons on occasion. And as such he has a technical intellect for weapons and knows how weapons can operate and how they function. He can also use various weapons, either his own or from somebody else, with great accuracy and efficiency. Skilled Engineering: Having learned from Schepper and Creator, Hank has proven himself to be quite skilled in engineering weapons. He improved the Islands weapon system by updating their energy weapons and granting their missile's heat seeking capabilities. Skilled Magic: After his time with Creator, Hank spend some time with Schepper and was trained by him in magic, eventually becoming quite skilled in it. Thanks to his Dark Collar, he can utilize powerful magic spells and attacks as himself and as his Power Form. The Collar enhances his normal capabilities and allows him to use dark and light magic. And with his wand, he can perform many more types of magic such as stellar magic. He's adaptive and a skilled learner, and quickly mastered transfiguration which he used against HIM. Indomitable Will: Hank has unnaturally strong willpower which was shown as he refused to surrender to Maker no matter how much the odds were stacked against him and his disadvantage against one powerful opponent. It should be noted that this occurred because Noa had to flee which the both of them didn't want, but Maker forced them to do. He also showed his willpower when he refused to give up defeat against the powerful Nazim and his Power Form Enericción. Danger Intuition: Hank has demonstrated a sixth sense of detecting in- and upcoming threats or dangers. He can however only sense danger within his own proximity. The only exception so far was that he was able to sense Demolisher's arrival after he had been freed from the asteroid, many kilometers away. Power Form: Hank's Power Form is Telicis. Because he's a non-Doc he could not have a Power Form, however after Noa was defeated by ShadowLife, she was stripped by her DocSoul. He accidentally stepped on the DocSoul and received his Power Form and defeated the villains in the progress. Doc-Up: Unlike Noa, Hank is able to successfully use the power of Doc-Up when he's Telicis. Equipment Hank always wears his magical grey collar, similar to Baron Doc's magical Dark Collar, which grants him the following powers: *'Magic': The Collar grants Hank various powerful magical capabilities, mostly derived from light and dark magic. It allows him to use a variety of spells as well as magical attacks, offensive or defensive. The Collar allows him to use light and dark magic without any major side effects. *'Levitation': The Collar grants Hank the power to levitate and float in the air. He can make somersaults and turn-rolls while in the air easily to dodge his opponents attacks. He can only travel at normal speeds which means that he's as fast as he would normally run. *'Magical Resistance/Protection': The Collar grants Hank magical resistance which allows him to resist magical spells and attacks. The Collar doesn't grant him invulnerability towards magic and powerful magical spells can affect him. The Collar can also protect Hank from any harmful magical spell by draining the harmful effect instead. Unfortunately, even though it prevents Hank from getting the actual harmful effect, Hank's body is weakened regardless. *'Force Armor Generation': The Collar coats Hank with a powerful invisible force for physical protection. He can endure physical blows and energy attacks more easily than regular humans. Hank can expend his force armor to create a powerful shield to protect himself and his allies for some amount of time but it requires a lot of his energy. Trivia *Hank Doc was the second Non-Doc in history who received a Power Form, with the first being his mother-in-law Catherine. But he's the first Non-Doc off how it's revealed how he acquired it. *Hank was also the first Non-Doc who can use the power of Doc-Up. *Hank is the only known character who killed himself only to be brought back to life later. Though this sacrifice was made using the Dagger of Life to resurrect Colin Doc which was quickly undone by Colin after he confronted Nazim. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doc Family Category:PowerForm Users Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Category:Heroes